Teri Hatcher
Teri Hatcher (born December 8, 1964) is an American actress, writer, presenter, and former NFL cheerleader. Teri is known for her television roles as Susan Mayer on the ABC comedy-drama series Desperate Housewives, and portraying Lois Lane on the ABC comedy-drama series Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. For Teri's work on Desperate Housewives, she won the Golden Globe Award for Best Actress and three Screen Actors Guild Awards, as well as a Primetime Emmy nomination. Early Life Teri Lynn Hatcher was born on December 8, 1964, in Palo Alto, California, the daughter of Esther (née Beshur), a computer programmer who worked for Lockheed Martin, and Owen Walker Hatcher, Jr., a nuclear physicist and electrical engineer. "Teri Hatcher". Inside the Actors Studio. Her father is of Welsh descent (Owen has said that he also had Choctaw ancestry) and Esther is half Syrian and also German and Irish."Teri Hatcher" Inside the Actors Studio"Hatcher Family Tree: Information About Teri Lynn Hatcher". Family Tree Maker. Genealogy.com. Retrieved on June 17, 2013. Teri took ballet lessons at the San Juan School of Dance in Los Altos. Teri grew up in Sunnyvale, California. "Teri Hatcher". Inside the Actors Studio. Teri attended Mango Junior High (now Sunnyvale Middle School), Fremont High School in Sunnyvale and De Anza College in Cupertino. As an undergraduate, Teri studied mathematics and engineering. In March 2006, Teri revealed to Vanity Fair that she was sexually abused from the age of five by Richard Hayes Stone, an uncle by marriage who was later divorced by Teri's aunt. Teri said her parents were unaware of the abuse at the time."Teri Hatcher's Desperate Hour: Fame & Scandal". Vanity Fair (CondéNet). Retrieved on February 22, 2008. In 2002, Teri assisted Santa Clara County prosecutors with their indictment of Richard for a more recent molestation that led his female victim to commit suicide at the age of 11. "Teri Hatcher". Inside the Actors Studio. Richard pleaded guilty to four counts of child molestation and was sentenced to 14 years in prison."Hatcher Reveals Child Abuse Past". BBC News. Published on March 8, 2006. Retrieved on May 25, 2010. In an interview, appearing in Vanity Fair, Teri said she told the prosecutors about her own abuse because she was haunted by thoughts of the 14-year-old girl who shot herself, and feared Richard might escape conviction. Richard died of colon cancer on August 19, 2008, having served six years of his sentence. Webby, Sean (August 21, 2008). "Child Molestor Who Teri Hatcher Helped Put In Prison Dies Of Colon Cancer". Mercury News.com. Retrieved on August 21, 2008. 1984-1992: Early Work Teri studied acting at the American Conservatory Theater."Teri Hatcher - Biography". Yahoo! Movies. Retrieved on August 7, 2013 One of her early jobs (in 1984) was as an NFL cheerleader with the San Francisco 49ers. "Teri Hatcher". Inside the Actors Studio. From September 1985 to May 1986, Teri joined the cast of the TV series The Love Boat, playing the role of "Amy", one of the "Mermaid" showgirls."IMDb Detailed Filmography". From 1986 to 1989, Teri appeared in the 1993-1997: Breakthrough 2004-Present: Continued Success Personal Life Filmography Awards and Nominations References